it was the best of times it was the worst of times
by Makolin808
Summary: a love story between two brothers


In the beginning there was love. In the end there was only destruction. Mako and Bolin were moving into their new apartment with the money from winning probending things. It was the mprenation of Bolinchan that made Mako and Bolin realize they needed to move in together despite the fact that they already lived together. But they needed to be somewhere else without Korra who would not understand or except their… relationship.

"Ah Makochan! Le baby is kicking!" Bolichan cried out.

"OMG" responded Makosama.

"He has been kicking harder and harder lately. He will be a fine bender someday I'm sure!"

Just then Asami walked in!

"Has anyone seen Korra lately?" Asami asked dumbly because she is dumb.

"No I have not seen her sense I became mpreg." Bolin said on the verge of tears for no apparent reason. Author's note: the hormones are making him crazy! LOL!

"So desu ka." Said Asami then she left the room.

"Well said Mako now that we have our own empty vacant lot we should put in our furniture so we do not have to sleep on the grass. That is not an appropriate place for a baby."

"But Mako I spent all our money on these children's toilets!"

"wtf did you do that for dunkass?"

"Well the baby needs to poop! I thought they were disposables!"

"Well now what are we going to do with all these toilets?"

"We should arrange them into a happy face so when planes if I knew what those were fly over our house and we can make them happy!"

"That sounds reasonable. He said." They did. It. Author'S Note: bolin farted.

Then they went to home depot and they bought a love bed and an adult sized toilet and a grill for cooking hot dogs. And a chamber of silence in case the baby needed to be punished. They also bought 1 rubber duck to put in the chamber of silence so the baby would not be scared in the dark with no windows.

Just then Mako dropped on one knee! "Will u marry me Bolinchan? I do not want our baby to be born out of wedlock!"

"No!"

Mako sad.

"JK lol!"

Mako happy!

"Yes I will marry u Makosama!" said Bolin as Mako struggled to put the ring on his chubby finger.

Then they got naked and had sexy times on their new love bed to consummate their marriage. Right there in the middle of Home Depot.

"AH! The baby is kicking again!" said Bolin!

His water broke and his butt pee splayed out of his jeans and onto the floor.

"That is gross!" Said Mako. "Clean that up!"

"RRRRRRRR" said Bolin who sounded he was revering his engine like a car. "THE BABY IS COMINC RIGHT NOW!"

"OMG! But I am slipping on ur butt pee!"

"Never mind that now help pull this baby out of my ass!"

A Little brown foot was already sticking out of Bolin's butthole.

"The baby is breach!" cried Mako as he grabbed for the tiny kicking brown foot that was slowly emerging from the butthole.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS JUST GET IT OUT!" YELLED BOLIN

"I can't! It's too slippery! Maybe if you hadn't peed from ur butt everywhere this would be easier!"

"This is what happens when you're mpreg! Dumbass!"

While they were arguing the baby gracefully fell out of Bolin's butt and into Mako's hands.

It was a brown female baby with blue eyes!

"WTF WTF WHO'SE BABY IS THIS?"

"Mako… I think it's Korra!"

"YOU HAD SE WITH KORRA?"

"No! I don't mean I had sex with Korra! I think this baby IS KORRA!"

"Yup that makes sense!"

Then the baby firebended earthbended airbended and waterbended.

"Well I guess that settles that! We will have to raise this Korra as our own." Said Makochan dreamily.

Just then the home dpepot employees came to shoo them out cuz they made a huge mess!

"Wow this is discrimination! They hate us cuz we're ASIAN."

"That is so uncool!" said Bolin angrily! "I am so going to blog about this when we get home to the empty lot!"

Just then they were both stricken by extremem hunger.

"When was the last time you ate, Bolin asked Mako?"

"Ptolly about a month ago."

"Yeah me too"

Just them Mako died.

"OMG" said Bpolin as he made hot dogs. "They were almost ready u dunkass!"

Korra started crying so Bolin took her backto Home Depot and threw her in the chamber of silence so she would stop.

Korra became very hungry and started crying very loufly and Bolin could feel her pain even though the sound proof walls of the silence chamber.

"I no you are sad, but this is what is best, Korra." Bolin whispered to himself as he tried to avoid the angry racist home depot employees who were mad that he came back.

Just then a social worker came to take Kora away!

"Ha! You will never get through the chamber of silence. There is no way in or out!"

Korra teleported outside of the chamber of silence.

"Dammit!" Yelled Bolin, ripping his shirt open! ;)

"I am taking this baby away! you are an unfit parent! Also I am racist against Asians. Blog about it. BITCH"

Bolin became very sad and depressed and fell over dead in a puddle of his own butt pee which had been leaking all of this time.

LE END


End file.
